


The Third Trial

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Because I Love You Guys, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Short, does this count as fluff and angst?, i got a friend to post this for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Morro glanced at the Sword of Sanctuary every once in a while, obviously looking for a way through the maze of ice, and when he looked up at the walls, Lloyd saw his reflection.





	The Third Trial

**Author's Note:**

> As you saw from the tags, this was not posted by the author, but rather by me, a close friend.
> 
> Well, I sure don't understand why they trusted me with their password, because here I am, hijacking their beginning notes. But I think they'll like what I'm about to write here.
> 
> Namely, that I will personally Fight™ any Disgusting Horrible Nasty People™ who so much as _sniff_ at this fanfic. I know for a Fact™ that the author has made it Absolutely Clear™ that The Whatsits™ are not welcome anywhere near their lovely work, so to all y'all awful shippers, go be gross and nasty somewhere else. Preferably in private, where we can plausibly deny your existence. Or, y'know, just like, permanently shove off. That'd be nice :)
> 
> For more information on my Exact Opinion™ towards whatsits, feel free to check out [my original song](https://sing-a-rebel-song.tumblr.com/post/160995335615/apparently-one-should-never-ever-underestimate).
> 
> Okay, enough from me. Enjoy the fic! <3

Lloyd felt his body crash into the ice. 

Morro groaned, and Lloyd felt his annoyance prickle in his mind. Morro's annoyance stung like lightning against Lloyd's consciousness.

Lloyd shrunk in on himself. He hated it when Morro was annoyed, or angry. Morro's consciousness was always storming inside of Lloyd's mind, taking over and keeping it under control. It got ten times more painful when he was annoyed.

Morro glanced at the Sword of Sanctuary every once in a while, obviously looking for a way through the maze of ice, and when he looked up at the walls, Lloyd saw his reflection. 

His reflection was dressed differently, and his hair was... blonde. Lloyd couldn't move his body, but if he could he would have reached out to touch it. 

_What kind of magic is this_ , he wondered. 

His hair was blonde. He was wearing different clothes. There were three straight and thin scars on his forearm that he didn't recognize. He looked older. 

Lloyd reached forward to touch the ice. His hand made contact with the reflection, and he realized Morro had let him, or hadn't cared enough to stop him. 

_It's the future. This is my future._ Lloyd realized. 

He didn't want to think about those scars. He wanted to think about his hair, which was blonde, not black. There were shadows under his reflection's eyes, but they were from one too many sleepless nights, not from ghost possession. 

He was going to end out okay. 

Lloyd could have cried in that moment. 

Suddenly, his hand was pulled away from the ice, on it's own. Whatever annoyance Morro felt from the slide faded away, replaced by rage at the ice. Lloyd pushed back against the storm, suddenly more daring. 

"Your future is all well and good, but where's _mine,_ " Morro demanded. 

Morro's future wasn't in the ice. Lloyd froze. Morro's future wasn't in the ice. 

Morro slashed at the ice with the sword, and leaped through. Dimly, Lloyd heard talking. 

His friends had arrived.


End file.
